A New Land, A New Cat
by trumpet1
Summary: Rainpaw is a young ShadowClan cat that joins ThunderClan.  She must work with her mentor-that-hates-her, Lionblaze to help save ThunderClan, and her former clan as well.  Can she and Lionblaze do it?   bad at summaries I don't own warriors
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

"Yes, yes, I know, Bluestar," snapped Raggedstar, "But ShadowClan is chasing that little apprentice out. Please, at least tell Firestar tonight to help her."

Bluestar glared at him shrewdly. "I suppose I could. ThunderClan and ShadowClan haven't been the best of friends, though."

Raggedstar glared too, mewing quietly, "She is a descendant of Brokenstar-er, Brokentail. That means she is a descendant of me and Yellowfang. Please care for her."

Bluestar looked furious. "What is her name?"

"Rainpaw. She'll be coming into ThunderClan territory soon. She's meaning to head for Riverclan, but got messed up….Lionblaze and Jayfeather can probably help…Dovepaw'll be coming along and will find her."

Bluestar lashed her tail. "Whatever, Raggedstar. Remember, though, you owe me for helping this kit."

Yellowfang, for once, was quiet and somber and caring. "Bluestar, she is my great-great-grandkit."

"Fine," spat Bluestar, "Leave me alone, though!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One:

Dovepaw flicked her tail, creeping up on a large rabbit. Her tail swished behind her, rustling the leaves. The rabbit took off, but was stopped by a flurry of silver fur.

"Who in the world are you?" exclaimed Dovepaw, "I didn't see you!"

"Rainpaw," meowed the cat innocently, "I'm sorry, I was so hungry I didn't think. My clan, ShadowClan, chased me out for arguing with Blackstar. I couldn't stand their attitudes anymore."

"Oh, I see. Do you want me to take you to Firestar?" Dovepaw asked.

"It'd be nice."

A large ginger tom stopped Dovepaw with a hiss. "Who is this?"

"She is all alone and I'm taking her to Firestar!"

He turned and glared at Rainpaw warningly with a snarl.

"Lionblaze, knock it off!" snapped Dovepaw, "She isn't going to hurt you!"

Rainpaw shrunk back nervously.

"Jayfeather'd like to talk to you," Lionblaze growled, turning back to Dovepaw as they reached the camp.

Dovepaw and Rainpaw walked up to Firestar's den. "Dovepaw? With a ShadowClan apprentice?"

"Yes," Dovepaw replied, "She was chased out of ShadowClan and she couldn't stand their attitude."

"You wish to join?" the bright flame-colored leader stood, "I can announce your new mentor right now."

"Thank you, sir," mewed Rainpaw, "I greatly appreciate it."

Firestar motioned them out and climbed eagerly onto the high ledge. "All cats who are old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high ledge for a clan meeting!"

Cats jumped to their paws so quickly that Rainpaw barely had time to reach Firestar.

"This new cat, Rainpaw is joining ThunderClan. She will need a mentor. Lionblaze, I've decided you to mentor her."

The large ginger tom stood, but his face was frozen with rage. He walked stiff-legged up to Rainpaw and touched his nose to hers. Rainpaw shrunk back slightly.

There was a strange silence, and a cat hissed, "Lionblaze! Behave yourself!"

"Hush, Leafpool," snapped a gray tom angrily, also stiff-legged.

Firestar glared at them, and started cheering half-heartedly. "Rainpaw!"

Cats caught on quickly and started cheering.

"Lionblaze, show her around and be nice for StarClan's sake!" snarled Firestar, "I expect you to act better than that!"

Dovepaw smiled at Rainpaw encouragingly.

"Come on," growled Lionblaze, still walking stiffly as he led her out of camp. "I'm going to show you around the territory."

She followed with complete silence until he thrust his paw out and stopped her.

"Look there, the mouse." Lionblaze sat down silently. "go get it."

Rainpaw crept quickly and jumped, killing the mouse instantly. She turned around for praise, but Lionblaze still had the frozen expression of rage.

"Terrible," he growled, "Your tail was rustling the leaves, you're incorrectly positioned. You nearly alerted it your presence!"

"I'm not used to this forest!" she snapped angrily, "The other forest has evergreen trees-not many leaves on the ground!"

"Well, than get used to it! You need desperate practice on your hunting skills!" he turned and stalked off.

"Lionblaze, wait!" she cried out, running after him. Her tail drooped and her ears were flat. "Please, will you teach me to do it right?" She was desperate to please him, but he was rude to her.

"Not like any teaching will help you do it right. Maybe a bit of fight-practice will help."

"Do you think so?"

"Yes." He stopped in the middle of the fighting practice clearing. "Attack me. Try to pin me."

She gaped at him in horror. He was so much bigger. Breathing deeply, she bunched her muscles and leapt at him, trying to knock him over. Lion was like a rock, his paws planted deep in the ground.

"You won't be able to knock me over by jumping at me," he snapped, pushing her away, "You've got a lot to learn."

"Who doesn't?" she hissed angrily.

"Watch your temper, kit."

"I'm an apprentice!" she snapped.

"Nice to know. Back to camp. You need to clean out the elders den."

She followed silently. Lionblaze walked into the medicine den, and Rainpaw crept after him without him noticing.

"I know, Lionblaze…" meowed Dovepaw, "But you haven't been very nice to her…"

"I don't like how she manages to block out me like Leafpool can," Jayfeather muttered.

"She's pretty good at hunting," grunted Lionblaze, "I was probably too mean to her."

"I'm sure," Jayfeather meowed coldly, "I was watching you two."

"Come on, Jayfeather, I don't need you to follow me!" snapped Lionblaze, "And I don't appreciate you listening in! Come get what you need from Jayfeather or leave!"

Rainpaw flattened her ears and crept into the den. "I'm sorry, Lionblaze."

He glared at her, and she shrunk back.

"Knock it off, Lionblaze," hissed Jayfeather. He softened when he turned to Rainpaw, "Please excuse my brother's behavior. What would you like?"

"Some moss for the elder's den," she squeaked.

"Here," he dropped a pile of moss in front of her, "Rainpaw, do you like honey?"

She nodded, but he didn't seem to notice.

"She does!" meowed Dovepaw brightly.

"Here," he dropped a comb of honey in front of her, "The kits didn't finish."

She purred, her eyes were round marbles of delight. "Thank you, Jayfeather!"

Lionblaze glared shrewdly at her. "I suppose you can have it."

"Well, not like we'd let you take it away," grunted Jayfeather, "Go finish the dens when you are finished, okay, Rainpaw?"

"Okay!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two:

Rainpaw walked to Jayfeather's den. "Hi, Jayfeather!"

Lionblaze glared at her and walked away.

Hurt, Rainpaw sat down. "Why doesn't he like me?"

"You look too much like our sister-Hollyleaf. She died in a cave-in."

Lashing her tail, Rainpaw looked at her paws. "I can't help that!" she snapped.

"I know. Don't get mad at me." He paused, then mewed, "I can't see you, so you don't seem like her to me."

"You can't see me?"

"I'm blind, Rainpaw. That's why I'm a medicine cat."

She stared at him with large round eyes. "Then how can you tell everything so easily?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Everybody's emotions, their thoughts before their actions..."

"I can't tell yours or Leafpool's. You two built up some kind of immunity to me...I don't understand it. It makes me angry sometimes."

She looked at her paws again.

"Rainpaw, I'm going to ask Lionblaze if I can take you out to pick herbs. You can go hunting and impress Lionblaze."

She purred and jumped to her paws to follow him out.

"Lionblaze!" called Jayfeather.

The large ginger cat stood, his fur standing on end when he saw Rainpaw. "what?"

"I'm taking Rainpaw out with me, don't worry about us."

Lionblaze glared at him shrewdly. "Who says you can-"

"Stop it. She's coming with me. We'll be back by dusk."

Jayfeather touched Rainpaw with his tail lightly and led her to his dock plants.

"I'm going to be picking over here. You go see if you can catch a rabbit or a squirrel or a mouse."

She nodded and scented the air. Quickly catching the scent of a squirrel, she scampered swiftly over to a tree. Rain crept up quietly, but when she stepped on a twig, the squirrel leapt up its tree alarmed. Rainpaw scowled and climbed after it as fast as she could. She climbed branch after branch until she clamped her jaws around the squirrel's neck and made her kill. Dropping it onto the ground below, she scampered through the branches after another squirrel, higher and higher until she got that one too, and looked down. She dropped this squirrel down too, but horror shook her. Up so high-the height frightened her more than anything. She couldn't admit it, but she wanted Lionblaze.

"J-J-Jayfeather!" she cried out.

He came to the base of the tree, scenting the air. "Rainpaw, where are you?"

"I'm up here, in the tree. Please help-I'm scared!"

"I'll be right back!" he yowled, and disappeared into the shrubs.

When he got back, surrounded by a group of young warriors, a pretty one called Cinderheart called up to him, "Just hold still! We're sending a cat up to help you down."

A large tom climbed the tree with ease. In a couple minutes, he had reached her branch. "It's okay, Rainpaw."

"Lionblaze," she whimpered.

"I promise it is okay. Trust me."

She sank her claws in the branch and held on tight.

"Relax," Lionblaze meowed gently, "I promise everything'll be okay." His eyes were wide with fear, but his voice was calm. "Just follow me down, carefully. You're light enough; you won't break any branches. This way. One branch at a time." he stepped down and motioned her to follow.

Rainpaw tried to relax and followed down a branch.

"Keep coming, it's alright." He reached midway down and waited, watching her worriedly.

She slowly reached him, and he smiled encouragingly, relieved.

"Come on. Careful; this one is really thin." he stepped down onto the thin one and suddenly: SNAP!

Lionblaze yelped and fell, but he landed on his paws next to Cinderheart.

"Lionblaze!" she cried out, leaping after him and trying to catch him. She landed painfully on a larger branch and held on.

"It's okay, I'm fine," he grunted. "Can you get down?"

"Yep." She clawed her way down and jumped next to him, "Are you okay?"

She looked at him fearfully.

"I told you I'm fine. Get to camp," he turned with the same coldness he had before and walked away.

Rainpaw stared after him, hurt. "Cinderheart, he..."

The older cat sighed, "I know he cares about you. But he has a poor way of showing it. I think he still is hurting over Hollyleaf."

Rainpaw's tail drooped and hanging her shoulders, she followed Jayfeather back to camp. "I almost thought he cared, Jayfeather. I almost thought he was worried about me."

"He was worried about you," Jayfeather replied surely, "He yelled at me for not watching you close enough. I think he just cares too much."

"How does that happen?" she snapped, walking away from him over to Dovepaw.

"I heard what happened," she gasped, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Rainpaw assured her, "I'm looking for Lionblaze."

"He came in earlier and yelled at Firestar for letting Jayfeather be irresponsible."

"He's not!"

"I know. But he was really worried. He went into the empty den-the one that Jayfeather made for Mousefur to be alone when she was feeling sick."

Rainpaw crept into the empty den quietly. "Lionblaze?"

"What do you want?" he snapped, sitting up surly.

She fought her fear and cowered near the ground. "Lionblaze, I just came to say that...er, thanks."

Rain was quiet, and so was Lionblaze, but neither moved.

Lion seemed to be wondering whether to glare or give her the gentle encouraging look he had in the tree. Finally, he settled on some kind of look in between. "You're welcome. But you need to learn how to climb trees yourself and get down. I'm not going to be around to save your life forever." Then he glared.

She glared back. "When in the world will I ever need to climb trees to save my life?" she snapped, "And why do you care? It's not like you really want me around anyway. If you really cared, you wouldn't be so horrible!" her voice turned shrilly at the end and she stalked away angrily, her eyes hot with tears.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three:

"You've got to be nicer to her, Lionblaze," said Jayfeather nastily, "She's so eager to properly pleasantly please you and you always destroy her spirit! Do something nice to her for a change!"

Dovepaw nodded.

"Easy for you to say!" Lionblaze snapped, "I hate her!"

"For looking like your dead sister?" snarled Dovepaw, "Hardly a reason!"

"Jayfeather, I've got it!" Rainpaw meowed brightly, "I told you I could find it!"

"I knew you could!" Jayfeather purred, "Thanks; we've been needing that. Ferncloud's kit really needed some tansy or we'd all suffer if we can't fix that kit!"

They stared at each other and purred happily for a moment.

"Rainpaw, we have fight practice today," snarled Lionblaze, "Make sure to be there on time. Sun high." He stalked away.

Rainpaw looked after him. "I do everything wrong!"

"Yeah, well, ignore him. He's been terrible to you."

"It's almost sun high. You'd better rush or you'll feel the pain," Jayfeather warned.

"I always feel the pain when I'm around him!" she snapped, but sprinted towards the practice field nonetheless.

She skidded to a stop and scented the air. Lionblaze walked quietly in the clearing.

"We're the only ones planning on training here today. So we'll be training all day. First you need to learn defense. I'm going to charge you and you need to dodge, jump over me, jump on my back, or stop me."

Rainpaw nodded and prepared herself. Lionblaze sprinted at her and she tried to hold her ground.

"No!" he shouted at her, "I'm much larger than you are! You wouldn't be able to hold your ground against me! Dodge or something!"

She ducked underneath him and ran quickly around to face him.

"That's better. I'm going to charge again. You dodge or whatever." He ran at her again, and she leapt out of the way. "Good. I'm going to do another attack, but this time I'm going to do something more difficult. Whatever the circumstance, I want you to leap on my back and then jump off behind me."

He came forward slowly with hisses but when he got close enough, Rainpaw jumped on his back. She landed funny, and Lionblaze whirled around, squishing her beneath him. "Too slow. You need to move faster and land more near the center so I can't roll as easy." he got off, and, trying to catch her breath, she dragged herself back to her position. The heat of the midday day sun beat upon them, and she tried to look past its unbearable hotness.

"Try that again." he came at her again with hissed and carefully positioned pawsteps, and when he got close, she jumped. Again, she landed on his back, more toward the center, and made to leap off, but he caught her and pushed her down. She landed so hard against the ground that her head hurt. "Jumped too late. Try again."

He let her go and came at her again. And again. And again. And she continued to mess up.

"How are you messing up?" he snapped, "This isn't even very hard!"

Embarrassed and tired and miserable, Rainpaw heaved herself to her paws and prepared for him to come again. This time, she moved so fast her paws barely had time to follow. She was on and over his back so quickly that she found herself facing him again.

"At last. We will come to that maneuver tomorrow. Now, I'm coming at you in a different way. When I get about a mouse-length away, try to scare me and get around me."

He came at her, hissing and glaring. Her eyes widened with fear when he got close and pawed at her face. She pushed his face away with her paws and tried to run away. A rush of momentum and gravity knocked her down and pinned her, and suddenly Lionblaze was ontop of her again.

"Too slow. Try again."

So she tried again. And again. And again. And, needless to say, again. When she finally had enough and Lionblaze let her up, she sat down and glared at him.

"Can I please go get a drink of water or a rest?" she pleaded.

He hissed savagely, "Your opponent wouldn't let you take a rest in a real fight."

"In a real fight I would be gladly dead already!" she snapped, stalking away. To her rage, he followed. She stopped at the nearest creek and sipped a nice cool drink of water and walked back silently to the clearing.

All too soon, Lionblaze snapped at her to get up. "Try again, Rainpaw," he growled harshly.

But she messed up. Again. And again.

"Why is this so hard for you?" he snapped, coming at her again. She slapped the side of his face as hard as she could and tried to get around him.

Lionblaze turned so quickly and leapt that she nearly was caught-but surprisingly she made it away.

"At last," he hissed, "Now lets try something else."

He unsheathed his claws. In fear, Rainpaw unsheathed her claws too.

"What are-" she began.

When he spoke, his voice was strangled, "Rainpaw, come over here." He was looking at a point above her shoulder, his eyes were wide with horror.

Rainpaw turned around and caught sight of what he was talking about. A cat. A mangled, old cat that seemed to radiate with darkness.

"Who are you?" she meowed.

"My name is Brokentail. I used to be Brokenstar...anyhow. I am your great-great grandfather."

"He's from the dark forest, Rainpaw," meowed Lionblaze, "Don't get near him. Come over here."

She stared in awe at the Dark Forest cat. "But-You were defeated by Firestar. You were evil."

"No, Rainpaw. Come with me. You can get back at Lionblaze for being so evil to you. You can rule over StarClan itself. You don't need Lionblaze-you can become great without him. Besides, what has he given you except for the rudeness he's always displayed when you're around? You can get him for that!" He smiled encouragingly.

Lionblaze had his claws unsheathed still, but he looked to be in too much horror to say anything. Until he mewed stiffly, "No, Rainpaw."

"L-Lionblaze?" she choked, "I-I...what do I do?"

Brokentail laughed, "You won't need to ask him what to do when you rule over StarClan! Come on, it isn't like he has done anything for you anyway. You know how tired and defeated you are after being attacked by him again and again."

"N-No."

"Come on Rainpaw," Brokentail meowed.

"Y-You're wrong," Rainpaw was surprised to find that she had spoken, "You're wrong. He saved me. From being in the tree. When the other cats stayed on the ground, he came and got me. Nobody else would."

Brokentail glared-for the first time. "No worries," he meowed brightly, "The option will always be open, though, Rainpaw. Just call out for me, and we'll show up."

And he disappeared.

"Thank you, Rainpaw," meowed Lionblaze quietly.

She turned back around and walked over to him. "Lionblaze, I am-"

"Don't be sorry. Nothing was ever your fault. Come on. Lets go back to camp."

She forgot to eat-the encounter with Brokentail left her somewhat distracted and too tired to think. So she went directly to sleep.


End file.
